Lost but Never Forgotten
by SleeplessLongNights
Summary: She didn't want to be a part of this quest, but Gandalf had pushed her into it. Avourel, the last elf of her kind, will help the dwarves reclaim Erebor and perhaps find something of her own along the way, redemption, freedom, answers and perhaps even a life n long companion. Kili/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Gandalf I have no quarrels with you," The She-Elf expressed calmly from under her blue hood. "You know I value our friendship" The elf hesitated and thought. "I just don't see the logic in me or you putting our lives in danger for a group of dwarves" She sighed.

"Sometimes things aren't logical Avery" The old wizard suggested, leaning forward in his seat and puffing on his pipe. He glanced around the crowded pub before leaning closer once again.

"I don't believe this quest is going to be as simple as the dwarves believe, something dark rests between here and Erebor," The elf lifted her head so her ice blue eyes emerged from the shadow to meet Gandalf's. They were soft and pale, but icy and sharp at the same time. They looked to have seen love, and joy, but also many other things, terrible things. Things that make a mark on ones soul. She narrowed them at Gandalf.

"It is not my concern." She said coolly, standing slowly. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and nodded at Gandalf, and he gave a curt nod back. As she sharply turned on her heal and started to part the crowd Gandalf called after her, halting her immediately.

"You can go back to how it was, you can see the light" Avery turned and strode back towards the wooden table. Gandalf knew he was testing her patience.

"Nothing can bring me back from this darkness, not you, not me, not a bunch of bumbling dwarves!" She expressed.

"Not every path in life is clearly marked Avery, but you will find your way, eventually." He noted, turning his attention back to his pint. The pale elf hesitated before storming out of The Prancing Pony, and mounting her equally pale steed. She gathered her reins and her wits and rode off down the sludgy street of Bree and into the night. But not before spying a child sized cloaked figure entered the shabby inn. _Bloody dwarves_ she thought to herself. Gandalf greeted the new cloaked figure with a warm smile as he plonked himself down in the seat once occupied. "Thorin Oakenshield," He addressed the figure.

Chapter 1 – Lost but not Forgotten.

History is an important aspect of culture, without history, cultures, events, civilisations are lost. Unfortunately for the Eredare Elves, their history was lost many thousands of years ago, when they were wiped out by a dark evil. They kept to themselves, never shared stories of their conquests and adventures. Their palaces were turned to rubble and the fortunate few who had met with an Eredare elf passed down their tale generation to generation for it to only become myth and whispers. The other elves take the myth to the utmost sincerity, and so they document their cultures, in stone, parchment and tales of adventure. Many have set out to find Eredare, and all have failed.

Avery awoke in her creaky oak bed with the stars shining bright outside. She breathed in the fresh forest night air that inhabited her cottage home. _Hunting time _she thought to herself. Grabbing her stuff, and an apple to eat, she flew out the door and into the forest surrounding. Crouched low, she stealthily ran through the bushes and wilderness, and then she saw it. A deer. Silently she climbed the nearest tree; slithering up onto one of the thick branches that over hung the deer. Avery perched herself readily and aimed her bow. She took a harp intake of breath and released. A direct hit. The deer fell heavy and hard into the grass below with a thud. Avery stared at the deer for a second or two, remembering the days when she would never have harmed such a beautiful, peaceful animal. _But that was then, things are _different she thought, jumping down next to the carcass. Picking it up and throwing it over her shoulder in what she liked to call the Hero's position, she hauled it back to her homely prison.

_Bang._ The deer was dropped careless onto the table as Avery went to clean her hands of the blood that soaked them. In her mind, they would never be clean though. She grabbed her carving and butchers knives and prepared to get to work, tying her blood stained apron around her tiny, toned waist. She began to sharpen the knives together when something caught her ear. She paused for a moment. _What is that?_ It sounded like screaming. Hesitating, she grabbed her bow. _I know I don't like getting involved but something has to be done. _Blowing out her candles, she left her home in complete darkness.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy!" The troll exclaimed, picking a redheaded dwarf by the feet and dangling him in the air. _Turn back_ Avery told herself. _You don't have to get involved in this, they are just dwarves!_ Then from the bushes she saw a tall grey cloaked figure rushing about. _Gandalf you fool_ she cursed. She assumed her crouched position and made her way around to the wizards hiding place.

"Avery, what are you-" Gandalf started bewildered and flustered.

"Your dwarves couldn't scream any louder, I heard them from the house!" She whispered through gritted teeth. The two pulled their attention back to the situation at hand.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" One young dwarf shouted out, obviously offended. The group began to argue, even in the hands of death dwarves still manage to make a fuss out of something don't they she thought with a snarl.

"What are we going to do? Your hobbit can't distract them forever!"

"There's no need for you to do anything my dear," Gandalf smiled, emerging from his cover as the sun began to rise.

"The dawn will take you all!" He exclaimed, rising his staff into the air and slamming it down with authority. The large boulder he stood on cracked straight in half revealing the days first rays of light.

Avery watched as the squirming maggots, the dwarves not the trolls, fell silent. They had been saved, luckily by the rising sun, and the trolls had turned to stone. Cheering soon erupted from the group as they celebrated not being eaten alive. Gandalf climbed down to join the group, and help free them from their binds. Avery watched from the darkness in the trees, unsure of what to do next. _Go home_ she thought to herself, but something was making her want to stay and watch.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" one dwarf asked the wizard.

"To look ahead, and on the way back I happened to stumble across an old friend," Gandalf said with a sly smile, looking up into the towering branches. The dwarves eyes followed.

"We don't need anymore on this quest,"

"I think you will need my friend here," Gandalf shifted to face the tree and craned his neck and called up. "Avery come down here please, I have someone for you to meet."

Nothing,

Gandalf gave a nervous laugh. "Avery?" He called out. By now the other dwarves had grown nosey and joined the pair of them.

"What are you shouting at?" One of them asked slowly. Just then a small figure slid down the trunk of the tree. And stood before them.

"There's no need to be shy Avery, come meet the brave heroes of this quest," Gandalf said extending his arm warmly. Pulling down her blue hood once again she tiptoed over to the group.

"This is Avery, she is an excellent tracker, hunter and warrior,"

"She looks too meek and shy to be an excellent warrior, perhaps she would run away from battle, instead of throwing herself in it," One tall dwarf said, staring her down.

"Thorin, that's nonsense, she is just quite reserved, I have seen her fight and conquer many enemy," Gandalf said proudly.

"Well that must have been a long time ago, look at her, she's weak, and damaged by whatever war she has seen! She is no good to us," Thorin said turning to walk away, "Everyone grab your things, we are heading out. Kili, Fili get the ponies," He commanded.

"She is strong Thorin, let her prove it. She has just as much will and courage as any of you," Gandalf said sternly. The tall dwarf Thorin turned back to Gandalf and the girl.

"Avery is it?" He asked approaching, glancing at Gandalf distastefully. Avery nodded. "Show us your face, I don't travel with those who have something to hide." Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and see. Avery reached for her cobalt blue hood but hesitated, looking to Gandalf for assistance.

"She isn't coming, I can't trust her," Thorin announced, spitting on the moss covered floor.

"Wait!" Suddenly a female voice cried out as he began to turn away. Avery reached for her hood and pulled it down, back off her head to reveal white blonde hair and ivory skin. Her snowy complexion and sea spray eyes almost glowed in the morning sun. Thorin didn't take in her beauty though, only the things that poked out of her endless waves of hair.

"You bring me an elf?" Thorin spat, "An elf Gandalf?! And one of Mirkwood at that?!" Thorin roared at the old man.

"Hold yourself you fool! She is no elf of Mirkwood!" Gandalf's voice boomed from the heavens, and everything began to turn grey.

"She is a traitor to my people!"

"She is no enemy of yours, her kind was lost thousands of years before Erebor was even built!" Gandalf exclaimed. Thorin paused and contemplated a moment before backing down. The sun returned to the sky and all was bright again. The other dwarves watched in shock as the two relaxed back into themselves.

"She is no normal elf Thorin, she is your friend, your ally, and she wants to help you," Gandalf announced calmly, looking to Avery to help reassure the dwarf. She just stared back with agony in her eyes.

"What is she?" The tall dwarf asked, obviously confused. Gandalf looked to Avery one more time, begging her to stand up for herself like she had done that day in The Prancing Pony.

"I am an elf of Eredare, the lost city," Avery murmured, staring into the ground.

"Eredare?" One of the dwarves asked bewildered.

"Isn't that a children's story?!" Another exclaimed.

"It was a city, forever lost, but not forgotten, not by me anyway. I am the only Eredarian Elf left. I have lived thousands of years in solitude mourning my people. You were right, Thorin Oakenshield, I am damaged, I am lost, but I want to come on this quest with you, I want to help,"

"You know of me?" Thorin asked with a smirk.

"I do, and I know how much you treasure your birth home, as I treasured mine. The pain I felt knowing I could never go back was too great, but you can go back to yours, and I want to help you,"

"I asked Avery to join us that very night I met you in The Prancing Pony, she turned it down, but it appears she may have been mulling over what I said," Gandalf smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Panic

As the dwarves flooded the troll cave, shoving as much gold as they could into their little pockets Avery waited at the entrance. She didn't want to get too close and trod on any dwarven toes.

"Avery is a very funny name for an elf you know," Balin observed, straightening out his bushy white beard.

"Avery is not my birth name Master Dwarf," Avery replied politely, albeit annoyed.

"What is your birth name?" He asked inquisitively.

"Why does it matter?" She said, shrugging it off.

"Because I need to write it into this contract," He said, holding forth a long curled up piece of parchment littered with scribblings.

"Contact?" She asked.

"Yes you have to sign it, trust me don't ask," The hobbit chimed in from the rock he was casually sat on.

"So your birth name?" Balin pushed.

"Avourel, my birth name is Avourel." She sighed, defeated.

"Beauitful." Balin paused, "And how do you spell it?" Balin asked bewildered.

"Let me," Avery insisted, taking the quill from his hands and spelling it out herself.

"That's a very nice name, a very famous name," The hobbit pitched in again.

"Is it so?" She asked quietly, deterring her eyes to anything but the small childlike being.

"Yes, it's from a children's story my mother used to read to me," The hobbit told away, "There was once a beautiful princess, she had your name, and she was to be married to this awful prince, except she didn't marry him, instead she ran away into the night,"

"Sounds interesting," Avery murmured.

"Yes very," Balin added, staring at the She-Elf.

"Anyway when she came back her palace was destroyed and her father dead. The prince had taken his revenge for being left at the alter! It's a lesson that you should never break your promises," Said the hobbit happily, leaning back and taking a puff of his pipe. Avery took sudden interest in her hands, anything to get her away from the current conversation. Balin looked on, reading her every move. It's her. He knew it was her as soon a she said her name, Avourel, the princess of Eredare. Of course the children's stories and myths had grown obscured over the years, but by the look on her face it wasn't terribly far from the truth.

"Grab your ponies, we're moving out," Thorin announced, emerging from the cave hole with Gandalf. Every began to shift and gather their things. Avery mounted the spare pony and found herself next to the hobbit.

"Avourel, I'm Bilbo by the way, I guess we can be the outcasts together," The hobbit smiled, holding out an open hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'd prefer Avery, Avourel is a name I haven't gone by for many years," She smiled meekly taking his hand in hers and shaking it. The two began the journey at the back of the herd.

"Okay, Avery it is then," The hobbit smiled. He looked around nervously before suddenly blurting it all out, "I heard that you're the last of your kind," Avery nodded. "Like the princess in the story," Bilbo added, not very stealthily. Avery nodded again. There was a dead silence between the two until he blurted out another unorthodox question. "Are you her?" He asked stopping dead in his tracks. Avery stopped too. She touched ran her hands through her silky hair and glanced at Bilbo with red teary eyes. She nodded once more.

"Oh okay, I'm not going to say another word, I promise. I'm very sorry. For upsetting you that it is! And for the death of your people too! Oh heck, I am so sorry," Avery wiped her eyes and let out a small, barely noticeable laugh.

"It's alright, no harm done," She sniffled.

"Can I ask one more question?" Bilbo wondered out loud.

"That was a question. More questions later." She smiled warmly. A smile that was as fake as she was. Fake happiness, fake name, fake life. She just couldn't face the reality of it. She quickly looked back at the disappearing trolls, frozen in stone, and wished her prison home goodbye.

Hours after plodding along at painfully slow pace, for Avery anyway, they finally came to a stop, every began getting off their horses and tying them up.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Bilbo asked, "Sorry, another question I know, but completely unrelated!"

"I don't know, just a second," She murmured, dismounting and pushing her way forward through the group of chatting dwarves.

"Gandalf?" she called out. Expecting to come face to face with the wizard, she was taken off guard, and met face to face with two.

"Radagast?"

"Avourel?" He replied, squinting at her. She nodded and beamed, reaching out for a hug.

"Has Gandalf dragged you in on this too?" She asked with a stifled laugh.

"Oh no, definitely not, I came to warn you," He said in haste.

"Warn us about what?" Gandalf inquired. Suddenly a loud howl echoed through the wood.

"Wolves was that wolves?" Bilbo asked dismounting his horse too.

"That was not a wolf," A dwarf in very appealing head gear commented. From behind them Avery could see it, stalking down the rocks behind them. Then suddenly it leaped for the kill, but it only met its end with a dwarven hammer to the head. Another came in from the side, but the young dwarf swiftly got it with his own bow before she had even time to react. Avery started to go into a panicked state.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin shouted, bringing another down with his sword.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf interrogated.

"Nobody!" Thorin retorted.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf tried again.

"No one I swear," Thorin said, his chest puffing out in pride. "What is going on?"

"You are being hunted" Gandalf answered.

"We have to get out of here!" One dwarf added.

"We can't we have no ponies! They bolted" Another dwarf said. Avery started to blank out when Bilbo grabbed her by the collar.

"Avery!" He shouted.

"I can't!" She screamed burying her face in her arms.

"I will draw them away!" Radagast claimed, putting his hand on Avery's shoulder, "Be strong" He whispered to her before leaving on his rabbit slay.

"Let's go, now!" Thorin exclaimed, picking up his things and bolting over the hill, the rest of the dwarves followed. Gandalf bent down to help the kneeling Avery. He grabbed her arms and pulled them from her face.

"This is no time to break down! We have to move!" He shouted, grabbing her wrists and dragging her along in the same direction. Bilbo followed quickly on their heels.

They ran and ran, hiding behind rocks and boulders, avoiding the pack of wargs and their riders.

"This way!" Gandalf called leading the group through the open plain. They carried on running at as quick a pace as possible.

"Ori no! Get back!" Thorin called out, grabbing the little dwarves supply bag and pulling him back. The wargs were just around the corner, still chasing poor Radagast.

"Come, this way," Said Gandalf once the coast was clear.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked nervously. Avery was struggling in the back. Her breathing was erratic. _No one said there would be orcs! _She thought to herself. Gandalf ignored Thorin's questioning and carried on his haste to get to safety.

"Come Avery, quickly!" Gandalf cried, pulling the elf behind a large boulder. He sat her down carefully and covered her ears. They could hear the warg surveying the area not three foot from where they were. They all held their breaths. Thorin motioned to the young dwarf to use his bow, and so he pulled an out an arrow and set it ready.

"Go on Kili," The other young one whispered.

Quickly he ran out and shot the warg causing it squeal and fall. Avery took a sharp breath._ The others must have heard._ Suddenly more wargs were flooding upon them and the dwarves took it upon themselves to fight them off.

"Help!" Bilbo cried out as one loomed near him. Avery frustrated punched the rock and jumped up. _Enough is enough._ She reached back and pulled out an arrow and shot the warg down.

"Oh Avery, are you okay?" He asked scrambling over to her.

"I'm fine she said," Icily, pulling out more arrows and shooting down any that came near. "This way!" She said, dragging Bilbo to his feet and running after the others. It was close but they just made it to the group.

"Quickly down here," Gandalf said, jumping down a crevice in the rock. Thorin swiped at an warg that came near, being sure his company got to safety before he did. Avery and Bilbo ran and dived into the hole, tumbling to the bottom.

"You made it," One of the dwarves laughed, holding out a hand. She took and was hoisted up.

"Kili!" Thorin shouted aggressively. Everyone looked at the scene before them, Kili ran his way back to the hole with the wargs chasing on his tale. Luckily he made it in time sliding to a halt. He and Thorin quickly jumped down to join the rest effortlessly. Everyone could then exhale out of relief, for everyone had made it. Then they heard it, a sound Avery was so well acquainted with. Elven horns of war.

"Wait what about Radagast?" Avery called out in grief.

"He will be fine, they were more interested in us than him and his rabbits," Kili breathed.

"Let the elves kill the scum, we have no time for that!" One of the dwarves spat as they explored the little cave they had found themselves in.

"Down here!" Ori exclaimed, showing the narrow passage through the rock.

"It's better than the elves," the other young dwarf laughed off.

"No offence" Added Kili with a cheeky smile. "I'm Kili by the way, and this is Fili, at your service madam," he said with a wink. Avery gave a nervous low laugh and walked away, following the line of dwarves. Fili smacked Kili around the head, laughing as he did.

"What?" Kili asked back innocently.

"You know," Fili said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Where are we?" One dwarf asked as they came to a halt. That's when Avery saw it, she knew it's beautiful waterfalls and gorgeous wilderness.

"Rivendell" Bilbo said, completely breathless at the scene before him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Maids and Maidens

"This was your plan all along," Thorin sneered through gritted teeth. "To seek refuge with our enemy?" He spat. Avery clenched her fists tight and bit her tongue hard. She didn't want to be confrontational; she just wanted to get things over with.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf relied, staring down the tall dwarf. He glanced over at the pale elf and gave her a curt nod.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!" Thorin retorted. Avery couldn't deny Elrond and his companions were never really on friendly terms with the dwarves, but there was still no need to group all elves together, as if all feel and think the same.

"Of course they will, but we have questions we need to be answered! And Lord Elrond may feel differently knowing a trusted face will be accompanying us," Gandalf smiled, glancing at Avery once more.

"She's with the Rivendell elves?" Thorin sneered, pointing his little stubby finger in Avery's direction. Her fists clenched harder and this time she couldn't stop herself expelling words out of her trap.

"I'm not with anyone! I stayed here with them for a while! Many, many years ago! They were the first place I turned when I lost my people, they were the closest thing to home. And you Thorin Oakenshield, need to stop putting all elves into one basket! We are not all the same, and we actually have minds and personalities of our own. It's about time you learnt that and gave a bloody elf a chance once in a while!" She shouted, her eyes growing teary with stress, heart break and range. Thorin paused for a second, not for thought, but to control his unforgiving temper.

"If you ever talk to me like that again elf, I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the wargs," he said calmly.

"Stop this nonsense now, let us go to Rivendell and wash these tensions away!" Gandalf boomed. "If we are going to be successful this needs to be handled tactfully, and with respect, and no small degree of charm. Like it or not we need Avourel to help us wave Lord Elrond's favour, and that is why you will leave the talking to me and her" Gandalf said softly.

"So I am just a bargaining chip?" Avery asked suddenly, hurt by the old mans words.

"That is not what I said, we need you on this quest for many reasons, and this is just one of them," Gandalf announced, setting off down the cliff side.

Once arriving to the little bridge that crossed the glossy waters of Rivendell the group came to a round courtyard.

"I'm sorry for my uncle, he's a bit of a hot head at times, hates elves, absolutely despises them," Kili said, popping up to Avery's side.

"Do his men have the same opinion?" She asked softly, not deterring her eyes from the elven guards ahead.

"No, well some do, but I don't," He bumbled on, "I actually think elves are pretty cool, you're so stealthy and fast! And it's nice seeing a lady without more chin hair than me!" He laughed. Avery shot him a humorous look. "Not that I don't love dwarven woman, beards can be really attractive on some!" He carried on.

"Brother I think you should just leave it there," Fili laughed grabbing his brother's leather armour and pulling him back. There was something so angelic about Rivendell that engulfed the dwarves; everything seemed to have a warm glow. It was peaceful, beautiful, much different to their homelands.

"Mithrandir" A dark haired elf wrapped in wine red velvet robes said with a warm smile, descending the stairs. The elf and wizard greeted one another, stepping to one side. Elven tongue was passed between them, causing the dwarves to roll their eyes and pull insulted faces.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond," Gandalf announced.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," The elf replied sadly. Relief passed over Averys heart as she exhaled deeply.

"Not here?" Gandalf asked suspiciously, looking around. "Where is he?"

Suddenly the familiar sound of elven horns rang through the companies ears. Everyone turned to see the galloping hoard of elves approaching over the narrow bridge. Avery sighed, and stepped back, pulling her hood down her face. It felt best to stay hidden. The dwarves panicked, pulling Bilbo into an enclosed circle and readying their weapons. Avery backed off over to Gandalf and smirked at the dwarves stupidity. _As if Elrond would spill dwarven blood on his doorstep, it would be more effort removing the stains. _The horsemen arrived, circling and souring the dwarven party, staring down the little beings.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond said with a smile, greeting the wizard warmly. The two exchanged words of elven tongue, that Avery could only just follow. It had been so long since she had spoken those words, and each one had forgotten their meaning. Elrond dismounted his horse and embraced Gandalf as if he was one of their own.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond announced slyly. "Something or someone has drawn them near,"

"Ah that may have been us," Gandalf motioned towards the group of half of dwarves, and hobbit of course. Thorin stepped forward proudly, still tightly gripping his axe, ready for anything.

"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain,"

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said condescendingly.

"You have your grandfather's bearings, I knew him when he controlled under the mountain," It was obvious to Avery that Elrond was trying to keep the peace with the dwarves, trying to relate to them, but Thorin would have none of it.

"He made no mention of you," Thorin spat, disrespectfully. Tensions grew high as Elrond narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. Suddenly Elrond began speaking his native tongue at the dwarf, staring down at him with hard eyes.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" One of the dwarves piped up angrily. The other dwarves began to pipe up and ready themselves.

"No master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf smiled, practically spelling it out for them. The dwarves swapped whispers for a second before agreeing to enter the palace of Elrond.

"In that case lead on," Gloin said suspiciously.

"Not yet," Elrond said suddenly, turning towards Avery. "You in the hood, who are you?" She bowed her head quickly and stepped over to stand before the elven king.

"She is with us Lord Elrond," Gandalf smiled.

"Show your face stranger," Elrond ordered. Avery hesitantly reached for her hood and pushed it off her blonde mane, revealing her piercing blue eyes and ivory complexion.

"Avourel," Elrond whispered, shocked by the form stood before him.

"My Lord," She bowed. Elrond reached for her dainty hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"It has been too long," He smiled, releasing her.

"Yes, it has," Avery said softly.

The group were initially lead to their chambers, but the dwarves had decided they were not going to be separated, and all dumped their supplied in one room. They were being lead down the hall towards the dining area when Elrond had them stop by a big oak door, engraved with flowers and vines.

"I assume you will be taking your old room Avourel, nothing has been touched, it is exactly as you left it, there are your hand maidens inside ready to dress you for dinner," He said softly, motioning her towards the door. She touched the handle hesitantly as the dwarves watched on. She pulled on the heavy weight and opened it a crack.

"Le Fae, Thank you," She whispered, slipping inside. The group carried on down the dining hall to start with out her.

"Master Thorin," Elrond addressed as they descended a stone set of stairs, "I will warn you that Avourel is very dear to me, she is the last of the Eredare elves, I raised her as my own daughter when her land was lost, if anything happens to her, you will be held accountable by all means,"

"Perhaps she should not come then, I am no baby sitter," Thorin spat.

"Yes quite. I insist that she does go on this quest with you, I believe you have more in common than you think," Elrond said as they arrived at the stone table littered with plates and greens.

"Now please help your selves," He smiled, taking a seat with Gandalf at a small round, separate table, "Thorin if you would like to join us,"

"My lady!" One of the hand maidens beamed as Avery pressed the door closed.

"Nym," Avery greeted her warmly with a kiss on either cheek. "Keerla," Avery smiled, greeting the other with a soft hug.

"We heard whispers of your arrival, and once we were instructed to be ready to serve in your chambers, we knew it was true, you have returned," Keerla said, taking Avery by the hand and leading her to the dressing table.

"Yes, but not for long, this is just a stop on our quest," Avery announced as Keerla began brushing through her tangled locks.

"Yes we heard that too, you travel with dwarves?" Nym asked, looking through the armoire for a dress.

"Yes, thirteen of them, and a hobbit," Avery smiled softly, staring at her hands in her lap.

"I saw them in the courtyard from the upper staircase; some are quite handsome are they not?" Giggled Nym.

"For dwarves, perhaps," Keerla giggled back as she began to plait Averys long main down to her waist.

"What would you like to wear my lady?" Nym asked in all seriousness, laying a few options out on the plush bed.

"Something plain," Avery replied softly. Nym shuffled about, rehanging all but one baby blue dress.

"You are ready my lady," Keerla announced, placing a single small violet flower in the side of Avery's white hair. Avery stood and began to remove her sweaty armour and prepare for her sponge bath. Elves are naturally very clean creatures, it probably disgusted her maidens, her friends, the way she had become.

"Just try it, just a mouthful,"

"I don't like green food," Oin said, analysing the leafy substance between his dirty fingers.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked in a panic.

"Have they got any chips?" Oin asked loudly, looking around. Music softly played as elven maidens strung on harps and swayed with flutes. Kili smiled and winked across the open balcony at one of the maidens sat elegantly at a harp, earning discouraging looks from Dwalin and a few others.

"I can't say I fancy elf maids myself, too thin," He announced, "They are all high cheek bones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although that one there is not bad," He motioned to an unsuspecting elf.

"That's not an elf maid," Dwalin said in a hushed voice, as the elf turned around. Laughter erupted from the table as Kili blushed the colour of the setting sun.

"Anyway, don't you be lying to us about elf maids, you've been eyeing up that Avery or Avourel or whatever the hell her name is," Gloin said with a stifled laugh.

"No I haven't!" Kili back fired.

"You've been trying to find the right moments to charm her," Fili laughed, drinking from his goblet.

"I think you're mistaken,"

"Nope, no mistake, you're not as stealthy as you think young lad," Dwalin roared with laugher. Suddenly the table grew quiet and still. The music stopped playing and all turned around to see the figure descending the stairs. It was Avery, but it wasn't. It was a much more elegant, beautiful, angelic Avery. It was as if time had stopped and she was the only thing moving. Kili gawked and stared before being brought out of his trance with a kick under the table.

"Oi!" Kili said kicking his brother back. Fili held in a chuckle and greeted the elf maiden.

"My lady," Fili said as she approached the table.

"You look radiant," Balin commented, smiling warmly.

"Thank you," She said softly, curtseying, and floating off to the round table, where an empty chair sat between Gandalf and Elrond.

"Avourel, you look beautiful, almost like your old self again," Elrond smiled, standing as she arrived.

"Thank you, have I missed much?" She asked innocently, taking her seat. Thorin stared across at her, not of awe like his nephew.

"No, we were just discussing the heritage of our swords," Gandalf smiled.

"Master Thorin, I want to issue you my deep apologies for my outburst earlier, it was unladylike and rude, and I am sorry," Avery said, returning the dwarfs stare.

"Apology accepted," Thorin said, taking a gulp from his goblet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Lessons to be Taught.

"I can't believe you apologised to that snake," Nym said, brushing out the tangles in Avery's long wispy hair.

"I had to, he's very stubborn, even for a dwarf," Avery commented.

"I understand this quest needs to go smoothly, but still, he's a sour goat," Nym added. "Right you're all done, will there be anything else you need before you take your rest my lady?" She asked politely.

"No I'll be fine Nym," Avery smiled up at her. Nym nodded back, placing the brush carefully on the dresser.

"Goodnight my lady," She bowed, and quietly took her leave. Avery sighed, collapsing onto the plush bed. She was dressed in her white floaty bed dress. It had a gold lace trim and beading around the cuffs. It was a bit much for sleeping in, but many moons ago she would have had tons of garments like this, none she ever really cared for or took notice of. Once her city fell she had to go without luxuries for many years, until Elrond took her in for the very first time. She used to love it here, it reminded her so much of home. Home it wasn't though.

Avery tossed and turned but still couldn't drift away into a deep slumber. She felt tired, but alert.

Slowly she descended the ancient stone stairs down to one of Rivendell's many courtyards. It was a round court yard, surrounded with beautiful blossoming flowers of every colour, and in the middle was a gorgeous stone fountain that trickled calmly in the warm summer night. Avery perched quietly on the edge of it and ran the tips of her fingers through the cool water, watching the waters ripple as she did.

"Is it not your bed time?" A cool gruff voice asked from the darkness. Avery jumped to a standing position, looking around to locate the owner of the voice.

"Who is it?" She asked confidently. There was no reply, only a deep chuckle. "Who ever this is, you're not very funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be," Thorin Oakenshield said as he stepped out from an archway.

"You," Avery said narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing following me around?"

"Don't think too much of yourself, I wasn't following you, I stumbled across you, an accident I will now regret," He spat.

"What do you think you're doing wondering about anyway?" Avery interrogated.

"Getting some fresh air. And what do you, _Avourel_, think you're doing? I only agreed for you to join us on this quest to make the wizard shut up, but you're becoming a bigger pain than I bargained for!" Avery stepped back in shock_._

"How dare you call me by that name! You have no right, you worthless dog!" Avery shouted. Thorin stepped closer, slowly and calmly, in a way more menacing than a battle charge. "Get away from me!" She screamed, stepping back again.

"Thousands of years old and still a little girl," Thorin said through gritted teeth, grabbing Avery wrist and squeezing hard. She let out a pained scream and attempted to slap him with her free hand. There was no prevail, he caught her hand and squeezed that too, as she fell to her knees before him.

"Let me go!" She pleaded.

"You're so pathetic, you're like dirt, but smaller," A bustling of armour was heard descending the steps. Thorin looked up to see his small army of dwarves.

"Uncle what are you doing?!" Kili shouted out, stepping forward.

"Don't be stupid, leave her!" Fili added. They made towards the two but the young dwarves were held back by a couple of their colleagues.

"Are you so small you need a couple of young dwarflings to save you?" Thorin shouted in her face.

"NO!" Avery shouted, with heaps of rage. She pushed against Thorin's grip and left him flat on his back. He reached for his sword but Avery was too quick. She swung her leg around and kicked it from his reach.

"Uncle!" Kili shouted once more from the side lines.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," A voice boomed from the very top of the winding staircase. Gandalf. He rushed down the stairs and through the dwarves, pushing them aside with his staff.

"Thorin what has gotten into you?! We are in the house of Elrond, and you want to show him respect by beating his guests?!" Gandalf shouted, reaching out a hand to help the emotionally wounded maiden.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes, no permanent damage,"

"What were you doing?" Gandalf asked, voicing his question to Thorin this time.

"Teaching her a lesson," Thorin spat, picking himself up.

"A lesson in what? Another chapter on reasons for the elves to despise dwarves?" Gandalf said, pulling Avery to her shaky feet.

"You assured me she would be helpful, so far she has only hidden and cried in the midst of battle,"

"So you punish her for it?" Gandalf roared.

"I tried to teach her how to defend herself, get some courage. She was easy pickings until she got angry," Everyone glanced at Avery who looked down in shame.

"You're right, I did get scared, and I panicked. And for that I am sorry. I am usually fine, just recently, the orcs, I can't handle them," She said, a tear forming in her right eye.

"Well you better buckle up if you want to stay on this quest, cause there's going to be quite a few orcs along the way!" Thorin spat, turning to take his leave.

"I think we should all get some well deserved rest, we are obviously all stressed," Gandalf said, leading the dwarves off back to their room. He turned to give Avery one last wonky smile.

After dusting herself off she stumbled over to a stone bench and threw herself onto it, dragging her knees up to her face to hide the tears.

"I used to cry too," A friendly voice chimed from next to her. "When Thorin used to shout at me that is," The smiling face of Kili spoke as he took a seat next to the elf.

"Your uncle doesn't scare me," She said defensively.

"Then what does? Orcs?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"Was it orcs that raided your home land?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yes." Avery replied, staring up at the great moon that hung over their heads.

"Bilbo told me that story, the one about you, and your people," Kili said awkwardly.

"The one about me running away from the alter?" She asked with stifled laugh.

"Yeah that one, it wasn't true was it?" He asked curiously, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Some parts yes, other parts no," She whispered.

"Do you care to tell me about it?"

"Why do you want to know? The past is the past," She sighed.

"Our pasts are what morph us and define us, and I want to understand why you're so-"

"Damaged?" Avery asked cutting him off.

"I wasn't going to say that," he whispered softly.

"I was young, and my father hated me, for he always wanted a son, but mother died giving birth to me, so it was never to be,"

"So he married you off?" Kili asked.

"Yes, he wanted me as far away as possible. Lots of suitors came forward, but he denied them all."

"Why?" Kili asked, confused.

"He thought a prince, or a duke, or a count was too good for me," Avery said softly, tears dripping from her nose. "Anyway he made a deal, with a powerful orc, who would lock me up in at tower, within the lands of mordor,"

"What would an orc want to do with you?" He asked bewildered. Suddenly realising his words could take offence he added: "Pretty elves are of no use to them," Avery sniffled and let out a little laugh. She was warming to this dwarf, despite her opinions on them.

"Orcs are evil creatures, and when they see something pure, they set out to destroy it," She said. Kili thought for a second before realising what the orcs had planned to do with the elven princess.

"Oh, they didn't, did they?" He asked slowly.

"No, of course not. As soon as I found out about my father and Azogs plan I fled. When I deemed it safe to return, everything was a ruin. They had buried my city and taken my fathers head for a trophy," She said sadly. Kili perked up for a second, upon hearing a familiar name.

"Azog?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes."

"Azog the defiler?" He asked once more.

"Yes, how do you think he got that name, he is sick, and twisted, a creature from the deepest depths of darkness, how do you know of him?"

"He and Thorin have history. In the great battle over Moria, Azog beheaded the king, Thorins grandfather, and tried to destroy the rest of the royal family too," Kili informed her. "But Thorin was too great, he cut off that dogs arm and left him to die of his wounds," Kili said proudly, as if it was him who had done the great feat.

"A-Azog, he is dead?" Avery said, trembling.

"Oh yes, very dead," Kili laughed. "Was he what you were scared of all this time?"

"No, I'm just shocked and happy all at the same time. I guess me and your uncle have something in common after all, a mutual enemy," She lied. She did fear Azog, as well as the rest of the orc kind.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it? He might be easier on you?" Kili suggested.

"No, no I don't want a pity party, I just want to get this quest over with,"

"Why do you want to help us so much?" Kili asked suddenly. Avery thought for a second, unsure of her answer at first.

"I don't know, I guess it will give my life some meaning, you know, I did one thing that helped and contributed to this twisted world,"

"You want to be seen in a different light?"

"Yes, sort of, I don't want to be known as the one who ruined her people,"

"You want to be the one who helped the dwarves take back their kingdom?" Kili asked with a beaming smile. Avery but smile back. He was a naïve, damn fool. But at least they would be fools together. "It's been nice getting to know you, I didn't really know what to think before, but you're alright for an elf," Kili smiled, standing.

"Thanks." Avery said, with genuine heart, looking up at him. Kili nodded, and bowed in a comic fashion and began to make his way back up the stairs to find his peers.

"Kili?" Avery shouted suddenly.

"Yeah?" He replied, halting on the stairs and turning to face the maiden.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you, please, it's my story to tell," She said sadly.

"Of course," He smiled, and headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Father Figures

"I hope that dwarf wasn't causing you too many problems Avourel," A voice purred from the open door to her chambers.

"Gandalf told you? It doesn't matter anyway, it has been sorted, I'm fine," Avery said monotonously, still sat at her dresser, staring at her reflection deeply.

"Gandalf told me nothing; I however, witnessed it myself from the balcony's above," Elrond corrected, gliding over to join her. "What is it you are looking for when you stare so closely into the mirror?" He asked, standing behind her and laying his soft, but strong hands on her shoulders. They stared at each others reflections for small while until the pressure caused her to burst.

"I don't know. I look in my eyes and see nothing, I want the light that everyone else has, it probably sounds silly," Elrond squeezed her shoulders lightly and gave a curt smile.

"It's not, you are lost within yourself. There's no shame in wanting to come back to the light,"

"I thought this quest would spark something inside of me, but so far nothing," She said sadly diverting her eyes from the mirror and shuffling around in her seat to face the great King.

"I wouldn't say that," He said raising his brow. Avery looked up at him with pure confusion. "Don't pretend you didn't have a little heart to heart with the dwarf prince," a small smile played on his lips. Avery stood up in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You were spying on me?" She accused. Elrond took a step back to give her a little room. He knew she was skittish and soft, but when prodded and poked she had more crackle than Gandalf's famous fireworks.

"If I want to spy in my own lands, then I will." He scolded. "You told him your story," He said slowly.

"Yes," Avery replied.

"Why?" He asked, taking a seat on the stool where she once sat.

"I don't know," Avery said leaning against her dresser. Elrond took her hand in his.

"You know I always thought of you as one of my own,"

"I know, and I thank you with all my heart for it," Avery smiled.

"Why did you leave?" His eyes were dark, mournful. He thought back to the morning he came in this very bed chambers to find Avery and her belongings gone, and only a note lay on her bed.

"I had to, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but you would have stopped me," Avery pleaded. She reached out and lay her hand over his softly. "I wanted to stay, but I needed to leave,"

"I understand," he smiled, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "As a replacement father, I am so very proud of you,"

"Why?" Avery asked, taken back by his statement.

"Because you're finally opening up, albeit not to me, but at least you are to someone," He smiled.

"Thank you," She said, teary eyed. Lord Elrond was the perfect replacement for the pathetic excuse of a father she had in Eredare, yet a pit of guilt still seemed to be swallowing her up as she thought about her lost people, and forgotten family.

"Will I be needing to speak to this young prince then?" Lord Elrond said with a small chuckle, lightening up the mood.

"Oh no, it's not like that," Avery smiled.

"Okay, just be careful out there, dwarves can be charming one second, and deceitful the next, keep an eye on that Thorin Oakenshield," Elrond warned, standing and preparing to take his leave. He took Avery's hand once more and lifted it to his lips, and kissed her fingers softly.

"Why are you letting me go with them on this quest?"

"Because it is something that you want to do, need to do, and I am hoping you will come back to me a changed woman," Elrond said softly before disappearing through the door. Avery sighed, still leaning on her dresser casually. _He's proud of me._

Later that day, at supper, an announcement was to be made. Gandalf stood before the elven court, and the small army of dwarves and spoke.

"My dear friend came to me today to give us his blessing on this quest to Erebor. So tonight we drink in celebration, and eat ourselves merry, for tomorrow we set off to claim back the mighty mountain." Gandalf said, raising his goblet of herbal tea and taking a big gulp, while everyone else sipped from chalices of ale and wine.

"Tea Gandalf?" Avery asked amused.

"It keeps the wrinkles away," He joked, pretending to prune his skin. Deep throaty laughter emitted from the dwarves, and tiny chuckles sounded from the elves.

"Avery I would like to thank you on behalf of the dwarves for coming with us," Gandalf said, now serious. "Without you I doubt Elrond would have let us leave these lands," He smiled. Avery glanced over at the elven table where Lord Elrond sat at the head. She smiled too.

"It's my honour to be a part of this quest,"

Supper went by very well, the dwarves were spirited, and almost didn't insult the elves once, for they were all overjoyed that they didn't have to fight their way out of Elronds great kingdom.

"How did you convince Elrond to let us go?" Fili asked in a hushed voice, leaning close.

"I didn't," Avery said simply.

"Then why? There's nothing in it for him," Bombur said gruffly.

"I believe master dwarves it's because he didn't need to be convinced that this quest would be for the greater good." Gandalf said happily, taking a puff from his large pipe and leaning back in his chair.

"And because he is obviously involved in our little elven princess here," Thorin cracked from a few seats away. Suddenly the blood drained from Kili's face as his head snapped round to see the maidan's reaction.

"That is not true at all," Avery announced. "He is like a father to me, and that is all, he is willing me to go on this quest, he wants it to make a better elf of me," Avery murmured, trying to defend her honour. Thorin snorted.

"What the lady says is true Thorin Oakenshield, I was here when Elrond first took her in, he treated her just as his own blood, and has never ceased to! And I won't have any of you questioning our hosts honour," Gandalf announced. The dwarves diverted their eyes and got stuck into their meals, while the wizard flashed the maiden an apologetic smile. Thank you, she mouthed back at him. Kili still stared at her curiously, his face still white with shock.

"What's wrong little brother?" Fili asked, ripping the flesh from the chicken leg in his mitt.

"Nothing, just didn't feel well for a second then," He said, reaching across for a piece of pie.

"You thought the princess was involved with the King for a second then didn't you?" Fili laughed, food still rolling around his trap.

"No, well yeah, just sort of shocked me,"

"Don't worry laddy, I know all about this stuff, you can tell their relationship is completely paternal. You and her however, that's a different story," Dwalin roared with laughter, causing Avery to look up from her plate in confusion. She looked at the youngest dwarf with confusion, causing him to turn a bright red colour. This only caused the dwarves to laugh harder and louder.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night," Avery said politely, standing from her seat. "I bid thee good night, and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning," She smiled, curtseying, and shuffling off towards her chambers. It was only when she was out of view that she burst into a run. Once she got to her room she slammed the door and leaned back against it, keeping everyone out. _He's a dwarf for lords sake, why do I even care?!_

"Look what you gone and did!" Kili exclaimed, "You embarrassed the poor lass!"

"Was she embarrassed by us, or you?" Oin asked suddenly, roaring with laughter.

"I think it's time we all retire, we need our rest, we are up early tomorrow, and who knows when our next good nights sleep will be." Gandalf said, rising from his chair, and ushering the dwarves up.

"But I've not had sevenths yet!" Gloin exclaimed, throwing his plate down onto the table.

"Goodnight master Dwarves, we will see you off in the morning and if I don't have the pleasure of wishing you a safe journey, I will pay my respects now," Lord Elrond said, standing. With that the dwarves shook the hand of the elf that took them in, and popped off to bed. In the morning the quest would really begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Queen of Nothing

"And what about you, where are you going?" Avery asked Gandalf desperately.

"I can't disclose that at this time, but if it wasn't important I'd still be venturing on this quest by your side," Gandalf smiled down at the short elf maiden.

"Please don't," She begged, holding back a sob.

"Thorin is a brisk, hard man, but he will bring no harm to you, they are good people deep down, they will take care of you," Gandalf whispered, laying his aged hand on her shoulders and giving them a little squeeze. "You don't need me to hold your hand," He looked around at the company of dwarves also gathered in the courtyard that only a few days ago they arrived in. They were sharpening weapons and pulling on their packs, getting ready for the trek ahead.

"I wish you luck, and hopefully I will be joining you at a later point in time," He announced gruffly. Everyone looked up from their respective duties to listen to the old man. They smiled and nodded, some of them not so convinced. Eventually everyone was ready, even the bumbling hobbit, who clumsily slipped his arms through his pack and jumped up ready to leave.

"How do we know where we are going without Gandalf?" He asked doubtfully.

"Lord Elrond showed me the entrance to the mountain on the map. It will only show once a year on Durins day, as for the journey there, I know the way in my bones," Thorin said with great pride.

"Durins day?" Bombur asked baffled.

"That doesn't leave us much time!" Balin added.

"Yes I know, that's why we must make a move on, if anyone lags behind, they will get left behind. Is that clear?" He asked, glancing in the direction of the elf and hobbit. Avery scoffed quietly at the Dwarfs arrogance. _Like his little legs would outrun mine. _

"Are we ready?" Dwalin asked, addressing the group. There was an "Aye," a "Of course," and a lot of nodding heads.

"Right then, let's go," Thorin said, briskly walking off over the narrow bridge. Lord Elrond and his council watched from the balcony's above, waving off the group.

"Le Fael," Avery mouthed up at the Elf Lord. He smiled back warmly. Avery gave Rivendel one last look before she crossed the narrow bridge to join her fellow adventurers. She stopped and stared and took it all in before leaving the blessed place. She breathed in the fresh, beautiful air like it would be her last.

And so the fellowship walked, trekked and trudged through the lands of Middle Earth in search of their Misty Mountain, and the fire breathing inhabitant.

The rain battered them hard as if they were at war, it poured down on them heartlessly as they fought there way up the slim windy path. Avery looked down as she tiptoed along, only fog, and then distant rock could be seen from their heights, she knew if she were to fall, it would be too her death. She breathed heavily as she pressed herself against the rocky mountain even harder, as if she wanted to become one with the rock. Suddenly rumbled beneath her feet caused her to stop her shuffling. She grasped on for dear life as the mountain began to tremble.

"What is happening?!" She cried out fearfully to the troop.

"The legends are true!" One of the dwarves exclaimed, looking into the distance. The rock and mountain began to shift, and suddenly rose from the ground. It stood up on two legs and took a palace sized rock in its own stoney hands. "Giants! Stone giants!" The dwarves cried out. Avery took a deep breath, she too had heard these legends, of giants made of earth and rock, rising up and wreaking havoc on middle earth. For not once second did she ever believe they were true, until now. Even with her age and knowledge she had never encountered one of these beasts.

"What do we do?!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip and digging her fingers into the mountain. Her legs began to tremble beneath her.

"Move!" Thorin shouted, ushering the company to shuffle faster. Suddenly the giant launched it's rock at the dwarves, narrowly missing, and hitting another giant head on.

"They're fighting!" Bilbo shouted, saying what everyone else was thinking. _Thank god they are not after us._

"Take cover!" Thorin shouted as debris began to spray the dwarves, rocks of every size and shape rained down on the company. "Hold on!" The path below their feet began to crumble and fall into the deadly valley below. _What have I gotten myself in for?!_

Just as the thought crossed her mind, fate just had to make the situation worse. The mountain began to split, like ground cracking in an earthquake. Between the booms of thunder and flashes of lightning she couldn't understand a word of Thorin's orders. Before Avery could even comprehend what was going on, the group was split.

"Avery!" Kili shouted, reaching out for her hand, but Dwalin got there first and was hoisted over to the other side. It was too late by then, they were meters apart and she wasn't about to make a leap of faith.

The two groups had now been separated, one fraction were still clinging to the mountain, while the other group pulled the short straw, and hung for dear life off the leg of stone giant. All they could do was wait and let the battle between the giants unfold. Avery watched from the mountain side as the unlucky group were tossed and thrown about while the giant took hits of giant boulders. That was when her heart stopped. The giant collapsed, it's leg falling into the mountain, and ending with a large boom, and crack of rock. _Kili was on that._ It seemed that Thorin had the same line of thought too.

"No! Kili!" His voice boomed as he ran ahead to assess the damage. Avery followed suit without even thinking.

Thankfully when they arrived all the dwarves lay in a giant heap against the mountain. All alive, and all unharmed. Avery let out a big sigh of relief and exchanged looks with Thorin as he did the same. That moment only lasted a split second, but it was awkward, and weird. She never wanted to lock eyes with that dwarf again.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur exclaimed, realising they were missing a certain burglar. Avery spotted him straight away, his little fingers grasping for life at the edge of the cliff. Everyone suddenly scrambled to help the Halfling.

"Grab my hand!"

"Bilbo!"

"Here, take my hand!" Everyone exclaimed, clambering to pull him up.

"I've got ya!" Thorin exclaimed, swinging down and pushing Bilbo up by his pack. Avery couldn't believe her eyes. _Thorin Oakenshield, actually helping someone?! A non-dwarven someone?! _Avery thought it would be a cold day in mount doom when he would give aid to someone not of his kind. Dwalin pulled up the dwarven king with a grunt and all was back to normal again. Well as normal as this quest could get anyway.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Dwalin exclaimed with a half laugh.

"He's been lost since he left home," Thorin said sincerely, flashing the hobbit an exhausted, annoyed look. "He should never have come, he has no place amongst us." _Ah there we go, back to the usual Thorin again. Knew it wouldn't last long._

"At least you're still in one piece," Kili laughed, smacking Avery hard on the back. _Ow._

"You were the one riding the stone giant," Avery retorted cocking her brow.

"Yeah but that's standard for me really, being all brave and stuff," Kili laughed giving her a sarcastic wink. Avery gave out a small laugh. She almost smiled until she saw the eyes of Thorin staring at her with murderous intent.

Everyone began to move on, except Thorin who hung around to corner Avery alone.

"You have no place amongst us either," Thorin whispered through gritted teeth. "Leave my nephew alone, he doesn't need an elven witch clouding his mind," Thorin spat as he turned his back on her and trudged on to join the rest.

"What a nasty piece of work he is," Bilbo observed from behind Avery.

"Yes," Avery said, looking down on the hobbit, "I think it best if we keep our distance from him and just do as we are told," Avery smiled.

"He's not your king, you're a princess, you should be a queen, you shouldn't take those words from him," Bilbo said.

"He's not your king either, so why do you cower beneath him?" Avery asked.

"Hobbit are simple folk, we don't like confrontation. But you Elves-"

"We elves are what?"

"You're strong, and proud! You can stand up for yourselves," Bilbo exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I am neither of those things master hobbit, I'm sorry,"

"That's just what you think, you let those thoughts hold you back, I think you could be a strong, proud queen," Bilbo smiled happily.

"Thank you, but I have nothing to be queen of," Avery said sadly, shuffling forward to join the others.

Avery made her way through the small cave opening where the incessant chatting, shouting and laughing of the dwarves came from.

"Right then let's get a fire started," Gloin smiled, rubbing his grubby hands together.

"No fires in this place, get some sleep, we start at first light," Thorin announced, throwing himself to the ground beside his blood brothers.

"Avery, Bilbo, come sit with us!" Kili called from the other side of the cave where he sat with his brother and their uncle. Avery daren't look for she knew Thorin would be glaring knives into her back. Avery dropped to the floor closest the cave entrance, and wrapped herself up snugly in her cloak. Sleep sounded like a fantastic idea.

"Eh she snubbed us off," Kili said disappointed.

"Maybe it's for the best," Thorin said, leaning back and smoking on his pipe. Fili gave his uncle a look of confusion. He knew exactly why Avery wasn't joining them.

The last thing Avery heard before drifting off was unfortunately the voice of Thorin Oakenshield. "Bofur take the first watch," Watch for what? She groggily thought as she nodded off.


End file.
